


New Year's Eve

by vulqueen (exogenetic)



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Cats, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exogenetic/pseuds/vulqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q doesn't want to go to a New Year's party this year - besides, he's got his cats to look after. Sal decides to stay home with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in a Skype convo, pretty late on New Year's eve. I've cleaned it up a little but it hasn't been beta'd - any mistakes are entirely my own. c:
> 
> It's a few days late, but better late than never, right?

It’s dark out, but they left the curtains open in case there’s any fireworks on the horizon (they won’t be as good as the displays on TV, but it’s nice anyway). The only light comes from the TV screen, which flickers occasionally as Q lazily flips through channels.

"Hey, Q," Sal whispers, looking up to Q’s face. He doesn’t know why he's whispering - there's a comfortable silence in the room, broken only by the quiet noises of the TV and the breathing of the two men. Subconsciously, they both agree that that's how it should be. They stayed away from the New Year’s parties for a reason, so why make it unnecessarily loud now?

“Hmm?” Q replies, glancing down to where Sal was pressed against him, head rested in the crook of Q's neck, the two of them wrapped in a nest of blankets. 

“It's almost midnight. I want to see the fireworks.” 

“Sure, okay.” Q flips back to the channel where the fireworks were due to broadcast at midnight, ringing in the new year with a myriad colours. He presses a kiss to the top of Sal's head, before resting his head against Sal's.

Sal hums quietly, happily, as the fireworks begin. “You ready, Q?” he asks as the presenter begins the countdown.  _ 10, 9, 8... _

“As I'll ever be.” Q chuckles. He reaches for Sal's hand and laces their fingers together as the countdown continues. “Whatever happens this year, we'll face it together.”

“That’s so damn cheesy, Q.” Sal laughs, and Q has to resist an urge to kiss him right then.

_...3, 2, 1! _

The fireworks begin, spreading rays of light across the night sky and lighting the dark living room up with the sudden brightness of the TV screen. A few bangs can be heard outside, but neither of the men are aware - too focused on each other.

“Happy new year, Sal.” Q says, squeezing Sal's hand.

“Happy new year to you, too.” Sal looks up, seeing the colours of the fireworks reflected in Q's eyes. He leans forwards, eyes flickering shut, and kisses Q.

After what seems like an eternity, they break away from each other’s lips. 

“Sal…” Q murmurs, not breaking eye contact. “I think I love you.”

“I love you too, ya dork.” Sal replies with a smile, leaning in to give Q a quick peck on his cheek, stubble brushing gently against his lips.

 

\---

 

Eventually, they both turn back to the TV, where the fireworks are drawing to a close.

Q had a particularly enthusiastic neighbour, it seems, because as soon as the celebrations finished on TV, they began in the neighbourhood. Q laughs as Sal jumps slightly, startled by the first loud bang. 

“Can you see them?” Sal asks, turning his head to look out of the window.

“Nope. I can sure hear them though. I wonder how the cats-”

Before he could even finish the thought, a loud yowling splits the air, completely shattering the comfortable silence in the room. Q sits up quickly, while trying not to disturb Sal. A cat, black and white fur fluffed out to twice its size, runs into the room and leaps straight onto Q’s lap.

“Hey, it’s okay, shh,” Q coos to the cat, leaning back on the sofa and up to Sal again. Sal lets out a sigh and rolls his eyes - but what could he do? The man he loves loved his cats just as much.

 

\---

 

They must have fallen asleep soon after that, because the next thing Sal remembers is waking up to sunlight streaming through the windows. For a few seconds, he’s confused about where he is, and why, until he glances at Q stretched out on the sofa next to him.

Memories of the night before flood his mind - the fireworks, the  _ kiss _ , the cat.

“Hey, Q, you great lump.” Sal laughs as he nudges Q awake. As much as he hates waking him, it was easily noon and he was starving . “Get up. I'm hungry."

“Hmmmm?” Q groans, stretching and blinking sleep from his eyes. “Mornin’, Sal,” he drawls, voice thick with sleep. He never was a morning person, though it wasn't technically morning anymore.

As Q sits up, a small, white furred head pops up from beside him, greeting him with a purr. “Mornin’, cat.”

Q reaches out a hand to rub the cat's head, then heaves himself off the sofa and on to his feet.

“So,” he smiles. “what's for breakfast?”


End file.
